my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Five Fingers and Melodies
Synopsis Julie (Angelique Venefsukja) is a famous pianist that is very well-known across the country, but after one incident that changes her life forever, she loses the ability of playing the piano again. After many years she then changes into a cold yet distant vice president of R&B an entertainment company owned by their family. But as she shuts herself in the music world she will once again be pulled by her own pride and company. Cast Main Cast *'Angelique Venefsukja as Julie Rivera' – A former well-known pianist, but after an accident that left her left hand cut off and replaced with an artificial hand she stopped playing the piano and becomes a distant cold person but moves on in becoming a vice president of a recording company owned by her own family. *'Ethan Uena as Joaquin Valderama' – A cold song writer who is hunted by his dreadful past. Well-known for his amusing songs of heartbreaking love songs to tearful sad songs, yet people doesn’t know the shattered soul inside of him. *'Oliver Reyes as Jason Camaya' – A famous rock star and leader and main vocalist of boy band SOLARIST. Famous for his energetic and cool handsome way, yet he holds a deep sadness over his ex-girlfriend’s sudden death while cheating on him. He later on met Julie whom he thought is a very interesting young woman despite Julie’s cold-hearted nature. He is Melody’s love interest. *'Marjorie Hendric as Melody Fernandez' – A famous singer who is known for her angelic voice and beautiful face, but even though she has this features, she still can’t make the man he likes to falls for her. After knowing Jason is becoming interested of Julie, she became a one-sided enemy or rival of hers, but later on becomes one of Julie most trusted friend after knowing about Julie’s past and true colors. *'Hannah Reyes as Pia Rosales' – A beginner pianist who looks up to Julie when Julie is still able to play the piano. She is determined that one day she will become just like Julie. During Krystal’s fame she doesn’t recognize Krystal since she thought that Krystal only went to fame because of Julie’s incident and not because of her talent. *'Cedric Uena as Julius Rivera/Leandro' – Julie’s brother and the current president of R&J Entertainment. He is a cold-hearted young man who pities his sister the most second to himself. Addicted to his work as president, he is once a former band vocalist and leader just like Jason but after having a throat surgery, he loses the ability of singing, losing his own popularity by time he also loses his girlfriend who only wanted him for fame and money, he later on broke up with her. Meeting up with a fan of his sister Pia he once again falls in love. It is later revealed that Julius is not a real Rivera that he is the son of Lemuel with Diana. *'Kayla Chanders as Krystal Dantes' – Evelyn’s granddaughter and pianist, during Julie’s fame she always strive behind her thus feeling insulted by her grandmother everytime she compares her and Julie. After Julie’s incident she finally strives to top making it the most famous pianist in the country to her grandmother’s content. She is the main antagonist of the story.. Supporting Cast *'Kacey Sterling as Frances Molina' – Julius ex-girlfriend and a former well-known model but after breaking up with Julius she loses her fame and even nicknamed as “Money Whore” my some netizens who looks up to Julius, because of this she once try to get Julius back in her life and get the fame and money that she once had. She is one of the main antagonists of the story. *'Celestine Rodrigo as Divideth “Videth” Rivera' – Julie and Julius grandmother and the Chairman of R&J Entertainment. She is an outgoing person who loves her family and a former pianist who is known worldwide. After the incident Divideth came to tell Julie the truth of how she became the daughter of Diana, revealing that she is just a step daughter of Diana. Even after Julie’s incident she still cheers for Julie thus making her break her longtime friendship with Evelyn after Evelyn had keep insulting her granddaughter’s disability. *'Violeta Wallner as Evelyn Dantes' – Vivideth’s musical friend and the owner of Everlasting Entertainment. She is gossip old woman who loves to tamper on poor people a complete opposite of Divideth. During Julie’s fame, she mostly encourages her granddaughter to try more harder on playing the piano since she always compares Julie and Krystal. Though after Julie’s incident where her granddaughter set to fame, her friendship with Divideth broke after her high cheer for her granddaughter and insult against Julie. She is the supporting antagonist of the story. *'Eula Fernandez as Adult Madel Lagdameo' – Julie’s personal maid in her 40’s. Ever since Julie was young she takes care of her as if she was her own daughter, after the incident that happens to her, she came to understand why Julie turned into such a cold person and also after learning that she is just and adopted daughter of Diana. *'Margarita Ybarra as Felly Hipolito' – The new maid in Rivera’s household replacing Iska’s place after the incident. She is a kind-hearted person yet very nosy about people. It is later revealed that she is a witness of the incident *'Anna Roxas as Sheila Magdayao' – Julie’s personal assistant in R&B. She is a hardworking secretary and most often plays as Julie’s bodyguard. *'Johnny Delgado as Leon Dela Cruz' – Julius’s personal assistant in R&B. He is a “stone-statue” described by Pia because of his expressionless face and rarely moves around until Julius had told him so. He is known for being very loyal to Julius. *'Neil Santiago as Simon Vergara' – One of board directors of R&B. He is a kind-hearted man who only wanted is for the good of R&B. He once harbors romantic feelings for Diana, but gives up until Diana had told him that she doesn’t like poor people and often takes care of Julie and Julius. *'Ricardo De Leon as Lemuel Gozon' – One of the board directors of R&B and the one who wanted R&B by himself. Creating things in R&B so he can be the vice president of R&B and always making Julie in a disaster situation but often blocked by Simon who acts as Julie’s protector in the company. It is later revealed that he is a past lover of Diana and the biological father of Julius. Special Participation *'Eris Watson as Teen Julie' – Plays the 16 year old character of Julie. Rosa Estrella as Diana San Jose-Rivera – Julie and Julius’s mother. She is a strict person who discriminates the poor despite she came in a poor family. She later on died in the story after getting in an accident together with her daughter. It was later on revealed that Julie is not her biological daughter and also that Julie and Julius are step siblings. *'Florence Curtis as Julian Rivera' – Father of Julie and the step father of Julius. He is a kind-hearted man a very talented pianist like Julie. His cause of death is mainly because of Diana after Diana confesses that she had an affair with Lemuel before they get married and had a son with him named Leandro which later on became Julius after Julian had told Diana to changed its name if she wanted him to accepted in the family. *'Alden Garcia as Young Lemuel' – Plays the character of Lemuel during his 30’s. Being friends with Julian and Diana, he harbors deep jealousy with Julian, since he always ended up in 2nd place in everything that they do and even in the woman that he loves since Diana first love Julian after having an affair with him when Julian and Diana had trouble with each other before they marries. Knowing that Diana is pregnant with his son yet Diana still changes their son’s name after Julian’s name and last name and changing the fact that Julius is their son. *'Arlene Smith as Young Diana' – Plays the character of Diana during her 30’s. After marrying Julian she had an affair with Lemuel whom loved her for a long time now. *'Maria Contreras as Madel Lagdameo' – Julie’s personal maid. *'Nami Anderson as Fracisca “Iska” Duriantes' – A maid in Rivera household and currently Diana’s personal maid and the one who started the fire at the accident together with his driver boyfriend who do the job. *'Enrico Solomon as Rolando Santilde' – One of the driver of the Rivera household and the boyfriend of Iska, he is the personal driver of Diana, after losing his job to a simple thing, he created an accident that could kill Diana not expecting that some other people with be with her. Information Notes *Jane Li was the first one considered for the role of Pia Rosales but due to her drama Tears of Tomorrow she got replace by Hannah Reyes.